


The Art of Kisses

by Axlaida



Series: Axlaida's Series of One Shot's [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Dorks in Love, Editor Victor Nikiforov, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Two shot(?), Writer Katsuki Yuuri, Writer's Block, Writer/Editor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axlaida/pseuds/Axlaida
Summary: I’m stuck on a scene.Victor smiled at his phone as he huffed out a laugh, and typed-Again?Don’t be funny. 2 long 2 explain. Come over.Victor didn’t often make house calls – in fact, henevermade a house call for his clients. But Yuuri Katsuki was an exception._In which Yuuri’s stuck writing a kiss and Victor, his editor, is a little too eager to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what to name this ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Hello all!
> 
> Annnnnd I've gone ahead and wrote another one shot. This is quite possibly the fluffiest thing I've written in.... a long while, but here it is! It was requested for me on my Tumblr. If you'd like to see the ask, you can find it [here!](https://axlaida.tumblr.com/post/176843600854/omg-victuuri-12-please-i-would-love-to-see-their) I will admit, I did get a liiitle carried away with this request, but I like it and I thought I'd share it! I hope you all enjoy it too! <3

 

_I’m stuck on a scene._

Victor smiled at his phone as he huffed out a laugh, and typed-

_Again?_

_Don’t be funny. 2 long 2 explain. Come over._

Victor didn’t often make house calls – in fact, he  _never_ made a house call for his clients. But Yuuri Katsuki was an exception.

 

* * *

“You’re stuck on the kiss scene?”

Yuuri nodded; a light blush painted his cheeks. “I’m stuck on the kiss scene.”

Victor wasn’t entirely certain how to respond. He’d known Yuuri to often find himself in a slump. He’d struggle to find inspiration that his ideas were either mediocre or less attractive than Victor would’ve liked. Yuuri had the creativity to get through his slump, Victor  _knew_ he had, but given countless hours of waiting, Victor was growing increasingly impatient.

He sat on the couch beside Yuuri, placed his laptop on his lap and quickly read through what Yuuri had written. He tried hard not to pull faces, but he could understand Yuuri’s fight with this chapter. The wording was all wrong. The sentence structure felt forced and the flow wasn’t there. Even Yuuri’s choice of wording was poor.

If he’d grade this, it would be a D- at best. And that was Victor being generous.

“Do you want my honest opinion, or would you prefer some constructive criticism that might not end with you hating me?”

“Delete that entire chapter,” Yuuri answered instead, waving his hand as he turned his back. “Just get rid of it. I’d rather not fight a losing battle, so I just won’t write the scene in.”

“Are you sure?” Yuuri nodded, and Victor sighed as he deleted the entire chapter. “Alright, now what?”

“Like I said, I just won’t write it.”

“But it flows with the story,” Victor said. “If I were to compliment anything about that chapter, it’s that your plan for it was  _natural_. It was fun and exciting, and the readers would love it. Who doesn’t love a good kiss scene?”

“Me!” Yuuri pounced in his seat, turning to face Victor with an expression not-so calm like Victor had hoped. “I don’t love a good kiss scene when nothing about the scene makes sense in my head. They kiss, but that’s all I can write. That’s all I can come up with. There’s absolutely no emotion or-or love. It wasn’t convincing enough to prove that they do actually love each other.”

Victor placed a finger to his lips, thinking.

“Okay, humor me for a moment,” He said while readjusting the laptop so the screen was facing him. “I know you said you hate the scene, but talk me through it. Tell me how the scene plays out in your mind and I’ll write down what you tell me.”

“But that’s the problem I’m having.”

“As I said, humor me a moment.”

 

* * *

It wasn’t Victor’s best idea – not by far – but it gave him an insight. He had a sneaky look into the mind that was Yuuri Katsuki.

And sure, Victor could see where Yuuri was going wrong. While there was no emotion between the two characters, Yuuri didn’t have any feelings towards them either. To him, they were just characters – just two people he created for the sake of plot, and Victor wasn’t overly fond of that. He’d rather Yuuri be invested in the characters he created, not lazy or unmotivated.

But Victor wanted an understanding, so he didn’t say anything when Yuuri shrugged off why Adam didn’t caress Kelly’s hair, or why their kiss was so quick – so sudden. He continued typing, trying his hardest to ignore how warm Yuuri’s arm was pressed against his own, or how close Yuuri would be when he’d lean forward to reread what Victor just typed.

If Victor was writing this, he’d already have them making love, but Victor was a romantic. He wondered if Yuuri had a romantic bone in him too.

“Do you have a lover, Yuuri?”

“I.” Yuuri paused, then cleared his throat. The blush was returning. “No, I – I don’t.”

_He’s rather bashful,_  Victor noted.

“But you have kissed somebody before, yes?” He then asked, and as Yuuri nodded, he took no notice of his heart twisting. “Then think back to that experience. How did her lips feel, why did you kiss her, and what raw emotion came through while you had that kiss?”

Yuuri’s lips curled into a smile – perhaps a little too giggly for Victor’s relief – as he scrubbed a hand over his face. “It was when I was in college and I got very drunk…” Yuuri turned his eyes away, hiding his embarrassed smile behind the palm of his hand. “I knew he liked me and I liked him too, then one night we got drunk and we kissed, but… it was terrible.  _I_ was terrible at it, but so was he.”

“I didn’t expect you to be that much of a drinker,” Victor commented, smiling wider as Yuuri sunk into the couch with his hands over his face.

And suddenly, Victor felt it – the little shift in his brain, like something had just fallen into place.

“Maybe that’s where you’re going wrong here,” Victor began. “You’re not writing the  _right_ characters in this scene.”

Yuuri dropped his hands as he sat up, face close to the computer screen as Victor referred him to the previous chapter he wrote. It made sense for Adam and Kelly to get together, but Victor couldn’t deny that their compatibility was… the least bit interesting. It was stale and forced, and Victor realized what Yuuri had done wrong, something the author hadn’t noticed himself.

“It’s too forced,” Yuuri muttered as he took the computer from Victor’s lap, placing the slowly overheating laptop on his own.

“Exactly,” Victor smiled. “Why have Adam kiss Kelly when Adam could kiss his childhood friend, Jeremy? They have a clear deep connection. Adam cares so much about Jeremy, more than he does Kelly. Wouldn’t you rather kiss Jeremy than Kelly?”

Yuuri said nothing, but he began to type, and that was enough for Victor to believe he’d finally sparked an idea in Yuuri’s mind. It motivated him to completely change the chapter, to twist the situation and have Jeremy find Adam instead of Kelly. He had Jeremy confess his love and attraction rather than Kelly, and as Yuuri was ready to write them finally having their first kiss, Victor waited with anticipation as Yuuri gave a brief pause and –

“… Crap.”

Victor sighed in defeat. “You nearly had it.”

“I know.”

“Think back to that kiss you told me,” Victor suggested. “Try to remember what it was like for you and the emotion you felt. Convey that feeling into writing. Make  _me_  feellike I’m kissing you.” Victor hadn’t meant his choice of words – or perhaps he had – but the way Yuuri chewed his bottom lip was worth every word.

But it wasn’t working for the author. He got over his embarrassment but as he hummed thoughtfully, he pulled a face. It wasn’t helping him progress onward, but Victor had another idea. Yuuri’s first kiss wasn’t the best experience, and both himself and the guy were terrible, which meant two things: Yuuri needed a  _real_ kiss, and he was open for kissing men, too.

Victor couldn’t help himself. “Maybe you just need to be reminded of what it feels like to be kissed.”

As Yuuri looked at him, his cheeks flushed a soft pink. “Are you suggesting I kiss you?”

Victor couldn’t deny his attraction. And sure, maybe he  _was_  using this as the perfect opportunity to kiss the man he’d been pining over since they first met, but why wouldn’t Victor take this as his chance? Despite the fear that Yuuri would say no, or agree to it and never have it develop into something more, Victor was willing to take that risk.

“That’s only if you want to.”

Yuuri was chewing his lip again, looking rather unsure of himself. Victor wondered perhaps he came on too strong, but he couldn’t deny there was a hint of excitement in Yuuri’s eyes – a flash of eagerness at Victor’s offer.

“If I give you one deep, meaningless kiss, it’ll change nothing between us,” Victor said, deciding to relieve some of Yuuri’s uncertainty with another offer. “But if you kiss me back, I will take that as something more. And I’ll be honest with you, I’ll be overjoyed if you do.”

Yuuri stayed silent, but the fast bat of his eyelashes had Victor’s heart yearn to move forward, and no longer could he hold himself back.

He gently removed Yuuri’s glasses and the laptop slid to the floor as Victor reached for him, draping his arms over Yuuri’s shoulders. Victor took his time to first press a soft kiss on Yuuri’s burning cheeks, deciding to ease Yuuri into it to help him relax.

His skin was warm – so soft against Victor’s lips. He wanted to give another.

When Victor felt Yuuri’s hands rest on his hips, He couldn’t resist. He leaned in closer, allowing their foreheads to touch before he made the first move to finally kiss Yuuri.

Their lips brushed. It was a gentle touch, something softer than the feel of Yuuri’s skin as it lingered too. But  _god_ , did Victor want more. It grew increasingly hard for him not to delve in for another once their lips parted. He had made an offer, and as much as Victor made his intentions very clear, it was time for Yuuri to do the same.

He waited with his heart on his sleeve. This was the moment that could make or break something for them. Victor didn’t often get nervous, but being so close to Yuuri, waiting for him to be kissed, completely terrified him.

And Victor gasped when Yuuri kissed him. There was something so heavenly about Yuuri’s kiss – a tender moment that took him back, surprising him in the best way possible as Victor could only smile against his lips. It was everything he wanted. For the time their lips locked together, the world itself ceased to exist and the reason behind their kiss was forgotten. No words could describe this; no rhyme or song would ever express the longing Victor had for this moment.

When their lips parted and their breaths mingled, Victor could only wish Yuuri good luck with his scene. To write a kiss so exact would take a thousand kisses, and Victor was happy to offer him every last one.

But Yuuri had done it. As Victor sat in his office hours later, still high from their kiss as he read through Yuuri’s final draft, he could give nothing but praise. He perfectly unveiled their kiss in the form of words.

He surprised Victor, time and time again.

 

* * *

_I’m stuck on another scene._

Victor grinned as he typed-

_Oh?_

_It’s a dinner scene. I think we should use your technique again and have dinner. Tonight, 8PM?_

_I’d be delighted._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been two weeks of uninspired writing and Yuuri blamed Victor for that.  
> He was a distraction. A stupidly beautiful distraction who ripped apart his chapters and told him to try again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two for this prompt. It doesn’t follow exactly to the previous chapter, but this takes place sometime after part one!

 

It had been two weeks of uninspired writing and Yuuri blamed Victor for that.

He was a distraction. A stupidly beautiful distraction who ripped apart his chapters and told him to try again.

Yuuri told himself to work harder, even if that included taking more breaks to fill the gap where his inspiration was supposed to live. He didn’t  _want_ to stop working. He was wasting valuable writing time, and Victor noticed this, but how did Yuuri expect himself to write when his mind was nothing but the thought of Victor?

He couldn’t, that’s how.

It was becoming a problem. He was in the process of throwing out his old plot and reframing the story in a new shape, but he wasn’t sure where his fire had gone. His uninspired mind wasn’t helping him in the slightest. Yuuri was failing Victor, and he was irritated, and that made writing harder than it needed to be.

He tried to plot out some more chapters, but his brain didn’t want to cooperate, which wasn’t fine. He had work to do, yet he’d stare off into space and think about his dates with Victor. He’d lose himself in how soft Victor’s lips were, or how gentle his touch was, and how his ridiculously blue eyes seemed to capture Yuuri in a trance, and –

And Yuuri was stuck.

Sure, it did give him an excuse to see Victor again. He could give his lover a text with a cry for help and wait for his silver-haired knight to save the day, but Yuuri was stubborn. Victor may be his muse – Yuuri’s path to escaping his writer’s block, but he couldn’t rely on Victor forever. He had to fight his own battles, even when it was a losing war.

He ran a bath. It didn’t completely help him with ideas, but it didn’t matter. He couldn’t write, and he couldn’t create, but nothing stopped him from thinking. He let the water soak his body and became frustrated when his mind began to wander back to Victor, but after staring so long at the same thing that wouldn’t work, it was fine.

Sure, his deadline was starting to catch up with him and Victor’s disapproval was looming over his head, but Yuuri couldn’t find it in himself to care anymore, especially after rereading the last chapter he wrote. It was a pathetic excuse for a chapter. He impulsively deleted it.

He needed a drink. And a new brain, but a drink was a good place to start.

~

_Your stupid face is giving me writer’s block._

**_Victor – Oh. Well, maybe I can come over and help you out on another scene. Perhaps a kiss scene, maybe? ;) But seriously, do you have anything planned?_ **

_I’m going to kill Jeremy! :D_

**_Victor - … Excuse me?_ **

_D: ?_

**_Victor – I’m coming over._ **

* * *

 

“You have some explaining to do.” Yuuri heard Victor’s voice shout from the doorway, and when Yuuri looked up from the couch, Victor was already standing there with his arms crossed. He wasn’t amused. “Why are you going to kill Jeremy?”

Yuuri sat up. “Well, hello to you too.”

But Victor didn’t reply. “Listen, I understood your decision to change the plot. I allowed you extra time to rework what you had, and I completely agree with your choice for Adam and Jeremy to escape that town, but why kill Jeremy? Why rip him apart from Adam after everything they’ve been through?”

Yuuri had thought about it, which was how he concluded Jeremy’s horrific end. The idea came to him after his second drink, and Yuuri never did trust his intoxicated brain, but it was the best idea he had in a while. It made sense. It pushed the plot along and gave Yuuri a reason to keep writing, and he had hoped Victor would’ve been proud of his idea.

But the disapproval on Victor’s face had Yuuri reach for his drink.

“It was just an idea I was dabbling with and it was the best  _and_   _first_  idea I’ve had in two weeks,” Yuuri said, and took a sip from his mug. “Do you know how hard it’s been to write when all I want to do is kiss that stupid face of yours?”

“You have a very strange way of complimenting me.”

Yuuri blushed and hid his face behind his mug. “Okay, I retract calling your face stupid, but my point still stands.” He cleared his throat. “I’m finally approaching you with an idea and I thought you’d be happy for me. I don’t understand why you’re so mad over me killing off Jeremy?”

“I think the reason you don’t understand upsets me more,” Victor muttered as he sat on the couch, beside Yuuri. He didn’t meet his stare, but instead, he dragged a hand over his face and sighed deeply. “Look, Yuuri, you have something going with Jeremy and Adam. It’s wholesome and sweet, and they love each other. They were supposed to escape that town  _together_. Why would you tear them apart like that? Why not kill Kelly?”

Yuuri laughed, shaking his head. “You like her too much for me to kill her.”

“And I like Jeremy too.”

“You’re not making this easy for me.”

“I’m your editor,” Victor snapped, “I’m not supposed to make this easy.” He could feel Victor’s frustration coming off like waves of heat, but he eased it with another heavy sigh. “Look, there’s something this company needs and it’s two unique characters who deserve more than to be the same recycled couple every other author brings to me. Jeremy and Adam are supportive and caring for each other. They defy expectations, and the way you write them shows that. I believe you can give them more than the same tragedy I’ve seen too many authors do. They deserve their happy ending.”

Victor was right. As much as Yuuri wanted a plot device to help him move forward, he’d been dwelling on killing Jeremy – on the idea that when he had his first kiss, so did Yuuri and Victor, and killing Jeremy almost felt like he was destroying what they built together. Victor put that into perspective, to Yuuri’s despair, and now he  _really_ didn’t know what to do.

It was a good idea. He couldn’t deny that, even with alcohol in his system, but to release a story so drastically different from his previous ones terrified the author. This was too much softness for his usual storytelling. It didn’t seem to be enough.

“But can I really release a story that’s just… this?”

“Yes,” Victor nodded, and Yuuri chewed his lower lip, trying to calm himself. “You don’t always have to write drama to keep the audience’s attention. Your writing is powerful. You can write anything, Yuuri.”

But ‘anything’ didn’t give Yuuri ideas. He tried and he tried, but his mind was blank, and his writing voice was lost along with his fire. Despite Victor’s encouragement, it didn’t push him to sit down at his computer to try again.

“But I don’t know what to write for them,” Yuuri said, and scrubbed a hand over his face. “There’s a story there. I know there is, but I don’t know how to move forward with it. I’m stuck. I don’t know what to do.”

He wasn’t aware how close Victor was, not until he felt his breath ghost across his ear as Victor whispered, “Then write about us.”

His fingers stroked through Yuuri’s hair, and Yuuri reached up to clasp his hand. He didn’t dare turn. If he did, he’d lose himself in the stormy grey flecks in the blue of his eyes – those  _damn_  eyes that caught Yuuri in a trance, captured him and guided his gaze to the heart-shaped turn of Victor’s lips.

But Victor was so close, and finally, Yuuri met his gaze.

“What?”

“Write about us and what we do,” Victor suggested, and spoke in a voice so soft, something fierce happened in the pit of Yuuri’s stomach. “Write about the way we kiss, and the way we touch. Write how our hearts combine as one and why you chose to kiss me back.” Yuuri swallowed thickly; his heart was racing. “Put yourself in Adam’s shoes, and put me in Jeremy’s. You can write this, Yuuri. I know you can.”

Yuuri’s face was hot and he was certain Victor could see it, but he couldn’t resist as he leaned forward and captured Victor’s lips with a kiss. He seized his shoulders and pulled Victor half on his lap, sharing a kiss so desperate that as their lips opened, and their tongues met, Yuuri exhaled a satisfied groan.

It had been too long – two weeks, too long.

“I think maybe I do need a reminder,” Yuuri teased when he pulled back, and the suggestion was worth it to see the smile on Victor’s lips. They kissed again. He couldn’t resist as Victor’s arms circled around him, and he didn’t fight against the thoughts that were going through him, but welcomed them as the two made their way to Yuuri’s bedroom.

He may not have the inspiration to write, but he knew what he wanted, and Yuuri didn’t doubt he’d find his story.

* * *

 

_Victor,_

_Here’s the first draft of Chapter Twelve. I decided to do a little meddling with their decisions and I know this goes against what I originally planned again, but hear me out._

_I don’t want to spoil the surprise before you read it, but I need to explain. I had a thought that night you stayed over, and no, it wasn’t influenced by anything_ we  _did. I feel embarrassed about needing to even explain that, but even more so having to say that yes, Adam and Jeremy have made love._

_And yes, I wrote it._

_Y x_

_P.S. Killing Jeremy was a dumb idea. I’m thinking they’ll get engaged soon. Thoughts?_  
  
If Victor asked, Yuuri would deny that it took him an hour to convince himself to send it, but it was worth it. His heart was racing, and his fingers trembled as he typed out the email, but receiving a response so quickly was a good sign.  
__  
Yuuri,

_Spicy! Saucy! So hot! Oh, It’s like that night all over again!_

_I will have to forward this to the higher-ups to check if it can be included in the final print, but with the way it was written, I don’t doubt it’ll be a hard choice for them. This is certainly different from what you usually write, and I like it. I really, really like it, Yuuri._

_It’s almost perfect, but I do have to point something out._

Yuuri already groaned with embarrassment as a large sum of text was pasted beside a note Victor left him, that read –  _What is this? Were you having a stroke? I don’t remember our night going like this, and especially not the way this part was written. It doesn’t even read as if you wrote this. The rest is fine but look over this part before I send it. I’m sure it wouldn’t take you long to rewrite, so I’ll give you an hour._

_Or do you need me to come over again? I’m here for the taking – or giving, whichever you prefer tonight. ;)_

_V x_

_P.S. First lovemaking, and now a proposal? You’re certainly onto something. I’m glad I could help. <3_  
  
Yuuri hid his smile behind his hand, and shook his head as he replied –

_Victor,_

_I don’t think I’ll get this rewritten in an hour.  
_ _I’ll see you soon._

_Y x_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was unexpected. I wasn't going to write a second part, but then I received an [ask](https://axlaida.tumblr.com/post/176993629444/hi-your-writer-and-editor-au-was-amazing-it-was) and it just sorta happened!
> 
> I hope you like it <3
> 
> I might write more, I might not, so in the meantime, this will say completed unless I decide to put my focus into this fic. I haven't decided yet, but be prepared! :D

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd also like to request me an AU prompt, throw one in my [ask,](https://axlaida.tumblr.com/ask) or you can take a pick from the list [here!](https://axlaida.tumblr.com/post/176808006749/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short)
> 
> Follow my Tumblr!  
> [Click here!](http://axlaida.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
